Pretty Life
by ChildsHeart
Summary: The first thought that came to Faith’s mind was ‘Who the hell are you?’ the seconde, ‘Where am I?’ and the third ‘I like those pants.’ A Firefly Crossover with BtVS
1. Chapter 1

**Pretty Life**

**Chapter One**

**Thoughts and Differences**

**Pairings, Main:** Faith/Mal River/Jayne

**Summary: **The first thought that came to Faith's mind was 'Who the hell are you?' the seconde, 'Where am I?' and the third 'I like those pants.'

**Warning(s):**Violence, Sexual References

**Authors Note:** This is an AU (Alternative Universe) so I am tweaking the plot line slightly.

"…Just kill me." It had been so different, to cry, to ask for something she couldn't say. Such a big word for a big girl who didn't want to be what she was, all she wanted was a friend, and every time she was near enough to reach out and hold onto them, she tripped and pushed them away, sometimes they fell to their death and she couldn't save them, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't.

When ever the young girl trips and pushes her friend away, she has to pick herself up, sometimes she lucky to have a stranger help her up, other times there was a knife where she fell, leaving a scar and hurtful memories. But no matter how hard she tried; sometimes she's left to lie on the floor, waiting for someone to come. It takes three words to have everything you want and need, but it can also take three to ruin it.

Those three words she had said to Buffy had ruined their friendship forever and nothing she could do would ever fix that. _I don't care_, but she did. Faith cared that she hurt someone, she cared that it was her hands that were seeping with the man's blood. Was it wrong to want an easy exit, to just forget, to just hide under the covers with a good book and some cookies? So she had taken the best offer and after that everything went from terrible to hell.

Now here she was crying in the arms of a guy who not two minutes ago, she was trying to kill. But after all those kills, human or not, she couldn't, she wanted to believed she could, but she couldn't.

The rain poured around her and all she could think of was to run. She wanted to run from everything she knew and loathed. All the things Faith had done were unforgivable and if she ran to the police, well she couldn't handle it. Everything was turning out bad, and not a few stories above her was a guy she nearly tortured to death.

Looking at her past through closed eyes, she remembered things she didn't want to. She felt the rain pour on her and all she could do was being held in the arms of Angel as he protected her. Before she realised what had and was happening she had ran. She hated that she couldn't start a new life, that she couldn't stop the feeling of guilt surround her, the world was never black and white, but she could still see when she was going too fat. Now all the slayer could see was pure blind hatred of her.

As Faith ran, she began to feel tired; the rain was slipping into her cuts and hurting her bruises while she continued to run. There was no way she could stop, she needed to keep moving until shed collapsed and if she was to get hurt doing this then so be it.

The cars sped past with their headlights, no one glanced back at her as she pushed through crowds and ran through alleyways. Finally, she couldn't move anymore and was in so much pain it hurt to take a gasp of air the she needed to keep her body functions full of oxygen. Closing her eyes behind a dumpster she felt lost and slightly scarred. But it was still a better life then one of a convict, she was sure of that.

Her chocolate brown eyes slipped into a sleep of nightmares, she wasn't worried though, these were frequent and came to the point where she woke-up and forgot about them. But as she came closer to her dying point on the dream, something felt wrong. Waking up, she looked up to see a vampire, but before she could move she felt his teeth sink in. _So this is death? I try to start a new life and I'm going to die great_.

The slayer felt her breath give out and her breath catch in her throat. There was a great roaring in her ears as she closed her eyes and wondered how she could have been so stupid. Before she died, she felt the vampire throw her against the wall and run. Taking in a last shaky breath, she prepared for the worst.

River sat on her bed, counting things in her head and double-checking to see if it was correct. Running to the Captain who was with the Pilot she told them that it wasn't long till she came.

"To who comes?"

"She does, she's going to come and she's going to be very confused and lost, and she doesn't like guns."

"Why doesn't she like guns?"

"Because." With that she turned away and hummed a tune as she walked towards her room she shared with her brother, who until this moment, was flicking through a book he bought at Persephone. But hearing his sister speak he headed towards his room to see if River needed a change of medication.

River of course had disappeared by the time he returned to the room, probably because she knew he would come and changed her course to am place he would not find her.

Letting a sigh slip from his mouth he turned to face Kaylee who was looking at him with a sad smile. " Everything will be alright Doc, everything always turns out alright." Nodding a tired nod in agreement, he held her hand before looking out the doorway, to see a smirking River.

"She's here."

"This your Captain speaking, will all members of the crew please come to the docking bay." With that said, the three of them looked at each other before walking to the docking bay.

"What is it Sir?" Zoë said as she walked down the stairs to the crouching Captain. It didn't take long for the members of Serenity top register what the Captain was holding, but what did puzzle them was whom he was holding.

It was Wash who broke the silence, "Well, who is she."

"Faith." River muttered before walking away leaving an eerie silence behind her.

"I see." Mal muttered before looking at the young girl, she couldn't be older then twenty-one, but the way she dressed told him that she had been through a harsh life. Scrapes, cuts and bruises were all over her skin. Her leather pants were torn at both knees and her shirt was ripped and had holes in so many places it was impossible to tell what the short looked like when it was first worn.

A stifled groan from the girl told him she was still alive. Glancing up he realised the crew was still around him. Lifting the brunette in his arms, he took him to the Medical room and placed her down for the Doctor to look at. Muttering under his breath on how the hell a girl could get on the ship, his ship, in a condition like that.

He saw the young girl roll her head to the side and open her eyes to a groggy-like sight. Muttering something to do with 'mother' and 'bloody hell' She blinked a few times to adjust to the light. But he was surprised by the first word that exited her mouth that was not muttered. "Fuck."

The first thought that came to Faith's mind was 'Who the hell are you?' the seconde, 'Where am I?' and the third 'I like those pants.' The pants she was referring to was Malcolm's. But she was oblivious to the man, only to the arse the pants was showing. As she met his eyesight, she cocked up an eyebrow and said in a voice that basically said _answer me correctly on my fist will be down your throat._ "Where am I?"

The crew met each other's eyesight before the Captain coughed and stepped forward slightly, "On my ship."

She blinked a few times and lent her head to the left slightly, while she propped herself up on her elbows. "Why am I on the ocean?" Now it was time for everyone else to blink at her. It seemed that an echoing silence accoutred on the ship Serenity.

A giggle from behind Zoë told them that River had entered the room, "No silly, not a boat, a ship, in space."

Every head had swung around to face River who was smiling brightly at the young girl, not nearly as young as herself but younger the most of the crew. "Eh?"

"This is Serenity, my ship and what would you be doing on it?" The Captain was always one to be straightforward and not care nearly as much as he should about people's feelings.

Scratching her head with her left hand she tried to process the incoming information. "I'm on a ship… in space… and no one knows how I got here?" A few of the crew nodded their heads as Faith said this slowly. Swing her legs to the side so she could stand up she smiled a smile that showed bitterness and something that people could call power, but the others would just say she was confused and ready to attack.

"In that case, I think I might just get off this 'ship' because you people are crazy and you're scaring me." With that she stepped past the crowd of the crew and began to walk away when she realised she had no idea where she was going, turning around to face them she saw that two had their arms crossed, another had her left hand on her hip while the girl behind her peeked around the dark girls shoulders. The man standing next to the dark girl just looked surprised and confused as she felt. "Where is the exit?" She asked as she studied each of them. 

"You can't leave we're in space."

"How far from Earth?" The first expression that crossed their faces was surprise, then wonder, then the you-must-be-joking, "I am in the year 1999 right?"

After a lot of swearing in an Asian language that Faith did not understand in the slightest. "That happened over five hundred years ago, Earth that was is a gone, used-up planet."

Placing two finger on her forehead she tried to calm the upcoming headache, "what do you mean 'gone, used-up'?"

"Just that, it doesn't exist anymore." For a seconde she looked as if she was going to faint as her eyes rolled up, but in reality she was muttering under her breath about going insane using colourful language to express her feeling towards this predicament.


	2. Chapter 2

B U **Pretty Life**

Chapter Two 

**And Your Point is?**

**Warnings:** Violence, Sexual References

**Authors Note:**Not much to say, AU and we get to see some bonding time.

Faith lay upon the bed, which sadly was not as comfortable as she had hoped, it was still better then a lot of other places she'd slept at but she has had better. After having the story explained to her about what happened, and then explaining to them what she remembered, which included briefly: Ran, rain, sleep, death from something, they came to the conclusion that they were all going insane and wouldn't ponder what happened any further. The Doctor (who Faith found out the name to be Simon) tried as hard as he could to come up with a reasonable explanation, but came to the point where he was just rambling.

The rogue slayer tossed and turned in her sleep, she was still in the same shirt but had taken off the pants, leaving her in her white thong (The leather was very tight) She had even stood up and paced around the room, trying to remember what had happened, she remembered Angel, running in the rain the sleeping next a dumpster, then pain on her neck. As she thought about this, her fingers had sub-concisely stroked the place she remembered the pain. After a few minutes of thinking and pondering of what had happened, Faith remembered the strength the man (or woman) had before biting her.

Although she hated the fact that it took one vampire to kill her after a fair few years of fighting demons and vampires, she wondered why she had let her mind slip, just for a minute, she had let the walls around her mind fall, let her barriers drop and she was killed.

Sitting back down on the bed, she tried to get some more sleep, it was a hopeless cause and she knew it. Sitting back up she stood and walked out of her room to explore Serenity. Her footsteps were muffled by the creaks of the engine as it slowly moved.

After a few minutes of walking, she designated herself lost. Instead of caring about being lost, she continued her trip, Faith needed to know where she would be going if she was going to stay on here until the next stop.

As she stepped she heard a creak that was not of the engine or her own footstep. Swiftly turning around, she faced River. "The bells are tolling, they scream, scream for mercy, but you run, far away." She had started in a whisper before her singsong voiced ended it in a mocking way, causing the rogue slayer to flinch.

"You sound a lot like Drusilla." She muttered as she carefully took a step back. River smirked at her.

"I'm not like you, and I'm not like her, so what does that make me?"

"It makes you human."

"You're lost, lost from home, lost in yourself, you scream for everything and cry for nothing. But they do, they scream about the blood, the blood that drips like poison on your hand." River stopped like a deer in the headlights before quickly turning around and running.

Faith had clenched her hands tightly, and it wasn't until something landed on her bare foot that she realised her nails had drawn blood. Walking around, she looked for a bathroom or sink to wash her hands in.

Turning a corner she came across the Captain. "Sorry I was looking for a bathroom." He nodded before opening the door behind her. "Oh, thanks." With that she walked in and washed her hands. In the mirror she saw he was looking at something in her direction. "What? You couldn't expect me to sleep in leather."

"You'll distract the crew if you continue to walk like that." A smirk found it's self upon her lips as she turned around and lent on the sink.

"Distracting in my best quality." Winking she began to walk the same way she came.

"You do realise your room's the other way, right?"

"Not really, too many turns in the ship." It was his turn to smirk as he guided her to her room.

"Hey Captain, I never did catch your name."

"Malcolm, Mal for short." Raising an eyebrow as he walked away, she made sure to check out his arse before going to sleep, wandering around Serenity tires out a slayer.

The next morning when she awoke, Faith pulled her pants on, regardless of the fact that hypnotising the male part of Serenity did sound fun. Looking down at her pants, she knew it was time to get a new set, they had lasted her a good few slaying and clubbing years.

She began to hum Rob Zombie's Living Dead Girl as she walked to a direction she hoped was the kitchen, her stomach was rumbling up a storm.

She passed a door that had a girly feel to it, much like she would expect to come from Cordelia, even more so because this had more of a happy feeling to it then a designer.

Sniggering at the thought of Cordelia wearing pink flowers and rainbows on her shirt, Faith continued her search to the kitchen, after an accidental opening of a door while someone was in the shower, she was careful to listen first. She stood in the middle of the hallway and tried to listen for the clinks of cutlery on plates and bowls.

Sighing she turned around and headed to the kitchen, it was going to take a lot to get use to this place. When she finally got to the right place, she saw everyone was already awake.

"Morning." She said as she looked at the food they were eating. "Huh." She said before heading over to a random cupboard and opening a door. All she found were packets of protein stuff and tins of pineapple and mango.

"Kaylee go show her what to do." Kaylee stood up at the  
Captain's orders and headed over to Faith.

"No, you see you use these and mix it in with this." She said as she grabbed the protein packet and a tin of something else. Faith shook her head and did as she was told muttering something about 'stupid sonova' and 'cooking sucks.'

But in the end, she ate the bland tasting meal with out too much discomfort. "So Faith, know how to attack with weapons."

"Yeah."

"Guns?"

"Basic idea."

"Swords? Crossbow? Knives?"

"Trained with them."

"Huh…"

When Faith finished her meal she looked at the male talking to her, he was dressed in a floral pattern shirt and had a dirty blonde hair.

"Married?" She asked curiously.

"To my dear Zoë." He said as Zoë walked over and kissed him on the lips lightly.

She raised an eyebrow at the couple, it was like looking at Xander in another universe, even the entire outfit was correct. His wife on the other hand was more like, well, herself. All though she would never marry Xander, she could still see what Zoë saw in him. He made her laugh in the hard times. Although Faith would never get with Xander, she did find the couple cute.

"Hey, are the Doc and Kaylee together?" She asked between mouthfuls of food.

"We're not sure, we know they slept together but…" Zoë trailed off shrugging.

"Huh." She said before finishing her food and placing it in the sink with hot water. "Do you have a room that is sort empty or has space to exercise?"

"Cargo bay." The two answered together, "It's around the cover, your first left then down the stairs." Wash finished. Nodding her head she followed the instructions to the cargo-bay. As she entered, she saw Jayne already exercising.

Jumping up, she held onto the railing above her head and began to do chin-ups as she watched Jayne watch her. Smirking she showed off by back flipping off and landing in a perfect crouch before she did a few sit-ups.

After a few hours of training she walked up to Jayne who had still been watching her. Making sure there was little space between them she said in a low seductive voice, "You're a big man, why don't you show me your muscles on the weights." She laughed softly as he stuttered to and almost tripped over the weights before he began lifting them.

She pattered his head, "Good boy, now roll over." Before laughing her head off as she walked away. Her voice echoed the room as she tried to remember where she was heading. Behind her, she could hear Jayne spluttering about evil women.

"Jayne doesn't like being called a dog." River said as she popped through a doorway, before walking away, leaving Faith to wonder how she knew that. Shrugging her shoulders she moved to the kitchen and tried to remember what Kaylee had told her. This time the meal had an okay taste to it.

Doing the same with her plate as she did before, she began to walk around the ship and get a feel for it. As she walked she began to remember things that she didn't want to. Especially the people (and things) she killed. River appeared in front of her as she remembered torturing Wesley. He didn't deserve it; no matter how bad of a watcher he was to her.

"The dark rolls and consumes your soul, you've killed those who are bad and those who are innocent. Grey and white, combine to make you hurt, are you ready to pay?" River pulled her arm back and swang at her.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"You're bad, you shouldn't be here." She moved like it was all a dance as she kicked. Faith blocked each and every movement before she jumped on her and pinned her down. "Let me go." She cried out. Soon enough half the crew was watching them roll around and try to stop the other. When Faith pinner her down for the third time, she made sure that her legs and arms couldn't move.

"Now tell me little fairy, why are you fighting me." After a few unsuccessful escapes, River screamed. "You've got a set of lungs, we understand that now, but tell me why are you attacking me."

"You're bad, you wanted to die and I was granting you your wish." Faith blinked at her before letting go of an arm and giving a blow on the side of River's head, knocking her out.

"I may be bad little fairy, but I'm not dying anytime soon." With that she pushed through the Captain and his first mate as she headed to her room.

Before she made it to the door, she felt someone grab her wrist. Turning around she punched him. "Oh god, sorry, reflex you know?" She muttered the last bit softly before helping the Captain to his feet.

"I can't have dangerous people aboard my boat, so tell me what the cao were you doing?"

"Hmm... that? Well, I was walking along, minding my own business when she starts talking shit and attacking me, she threw a punch and I then fought back, why something wrong with that?"

"Look, you don't attack the crew, she's a bit weird in the head, but you just get away she can beat the-"

"I don't need this." Faith interrupted before walking away, leaving Mal to realise he was talking to thin air. Did he really think she couldn't handle the young girl, it was easy, although River was not a slayer, no she moved differently to a slayer, she was still powerful and strong. The rogue slayer had some competition, and finally she had something to do while they get to their destination.


End file.
